The present inventions are related to systems and methods for performing gain control, and more particularly to systems and methods for performing automatic gain control across a broad spectrum of operating conditions.
A typical storage device includes a magnetic storage medium that includes magnetically represented information stored thereon. A head is disposed in relation to the storage medium that senses the magnetically represented information and provides an electrical signal representing the information. This electrical signal is ultimately passed to a data detection circuit that performs one or more data detection processes in order to recover the information originally written to the storage medium. The signal derived from the magnetic storage medium is provided to an automatic gain control circuit. Such automatic gain control circuits may be implemented, for example, using a zero forcing approach. In other cases, an automatic gain control circuit may be implemented using a least mean square approach. Both approaches exhibit limitations depending upon the input signal that is to be controlled.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for performing gain control.